


The Raven and Her Wolf

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleepy Hollow (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Rose serves in the Revolutionary War alongside a brother she resents., Ichabod Crane. He dies, but she continues to fight for the duration of the war. During all of the fighting, she meets Loki and his Brother Thor and she falls in love with Loki. She struggles with her life on Earth and she finds herself on Asgard for a time.





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally posted on Tumblr

“She didn’t need to be saved. She needed to be found and appreciated for exactly who she was.” ~ J. Iron Word

 

Born in 1749 in Dover, England, Rose Crane was always meant to be more. Growing up the older sister to her father’s perfect son always left her in a shadow she could never escape. Hardly anyone gave her a second glance, and no one ever gave her a chance to prove she was just as smart or even smarter than her dear brother, Ichabod. Though she longed to escape her shadowed prison, it did allow her allowances with what she could and could not do. You can’t get in trouble for wandering off if everyone forgets that you exist. She had a knack for sneaking about though it was seldom intentional. That knack often transferred to her and her best friend, Abraham, sneaking out to the woods and exploring the land around Dover. Though they would get caught because Abraham was always the center of all of his family’s special events. He was lucky to be an only child in a very successful family.

 

As they grew up, the three of them, Abraham went from best friend to fiancé. They were happy with the engagement; however, his parents weren’t, so they arranged for him to marry a colonist’s daughter. He did everything they asked of him, even if he added his own flair, meaning he would break off his engagement with Rose and move to the colonies, but she was coming with and he was going to spend all the family money doing whatever he wanted. She was blessed to be able to move to the colonies with her brother and best friend. She was now twenty- one years of age and moving to a whole new world, a dream come true. In the colonies, seldom few knew her family and those who did just didn’t care. Her brother came over as a British Regular to fight colonist uprisings on behalf of the monarchy, but Rose didn’t agree with what was being imposed on the colonists and she felt that England had never done her any favors. So once again the siblings were on opposites sides. Abraham and his new fiancé were both for the colonies, a little jab at his parents for their part in the new engagements, and good news for Rose.

 

She liked the new fiancé alright, but didn’t see them as a good fit. Abraham was lavish, and Katrina just wasn’t. She was a battlefield nurse and Abraham was a monetary donor. It was amusing to watch them try and find even ground. He tried and tried to ensure that she knew he loved her, but it was clear he didn’t know her. Rose liked the new social circle that she had found herself in but quickly grew bored of all of Abraham’s parties. She didn’t fit in with the lavish life anymore and she longed to make a difference.

 

The soldiers who fought for independence took a liking to her though. She was odd in the way that she was English, from a prominent English family, however, they never noticed her. She could come and go from their inner circles without a second glance. She would make the best secret weapon, and it didn’t hurt that she already knew what was going on with everyone. She was still connected to England by means of her family and she was aware of the Regulars’ movements through her brother. None of the generals relished the idea of sending a woman into the field and no one thought she could handle herself in a fight. They all were under the impression that they would have to assign a handler to her to keep her from dying the minute she set out on missions.

 

They decided after much deliberation that they would try training her, a task that they all thought would take a month of Sunday’s and even then, she would still be a risk. However, she was desperate to prove them wrong. Her whole life had been filled with people doubting her based solely on the fact that she was a lady. That had only ever driven her desire to learn further and now those who had gotten to know her would even go as far to say she was the smartest and most educated in her family; a true feat in a family of university professors. She had also grown to love the outdoors and she was an accomplished horsewoman. She could easily outride any man, much to her parents’ horror. She also proved capable with a sword, something most guys would rather overlook. All the doubt usually resulted in a healthy amount of anger, which Rose hid well and stored for later.

 

Now, she drew all that anger to the surface and started her “training”. Sparing with Abraham had been harder, and she found that while these soldiers were working up quite the sweat, she was bored. Soldier after soldier took her on and it turned into more of a game than serious training. When Generals would pass by, they all acted like they were taking it all seriously, however as soon as they had gone it went back to the game. Most of these soldiers hadn’t had fun since the war started and were looking for a break. It turned out her training was good for morale and before long she was a symbol of hope for this unit.

 

After a month of fun and games, the powers that be decided she was ready to go on her first mission and she was deemed an official spy. Her first mission was a rather boring one. Attend a party of British Commanders at a general’s house and find out where their bases were located. Laughable. That was the only thing that popped into her head upon being debriefed on her assignment. Everyone knew that British Commanders loved to talk, and though they would deny it, they loved to drink too. All it would take was a few drinks and a Lady asking an overeager captain how the war efforts were progressing. Then let the bragging commence. The Crane name was well known to the Regulars. Her brother was among their ranks, an oversight on her part as she hadn’t anticipated his attendance to this party. Even though he was a small roadblock, he was also her golden ticket to completing her mission. No one would question why she was there now. She was just being a good sister.

 

After several hours she had gotten exact locations, courtesy of none other than her brother. For a well-educated gentleman, he wasn’t very smart. Haven gotten bored with getting sweet talked by every regular in the room, she left in search of her brother. A bold change in strategy, she knew, however, it was her last chance to complete her mission. It was her first and she couldn’t go back empty-handed, that would lose her this chance to prove herself. So, putting on the front of a concerned sister, she asked her brother where he had been all these months. Finding a map in the general’s study, he pointed to all the forts. Telling her about some of the other guys he had met at each fort and regaling her with stories of brawls and additional training, she had all that she needed and more.

 

She said her fair wells and promised to visit again soon, then left with all her new knowledge. Arriving back, she reported immediately to her superior officer. Then the truth came out. It had all been a test. They knew where the bases were, granted she had discovered a few they had not known about and the stories of the men had been very enlightening, but that didn’t change the fact they had been testing her abilities all along. She was mad but knowing that she had gone above and beyond their expectations made her feel like she was finally as accomplished as her brother.


	2. The Wolf

**_“Because I could watch you for a single minute, and find a thousand things that I love about you.”_ **

  
It had been four blood filled years since her first mission. She had now assumed command over the unit that had granted her start after the death of the general. She hadn’t been the highest-ranking officer or an officer at all for that matter, but the men had taken to rallying behind her, so her command just happened and went unchallenged. It was mutually understood that she was a spy, not a conventional soldier, however, she was unmatched for strategy. 

She was now twenty-five and in command of her own soldiers. Though a lot had happened to her brother as well. He had switched sides in the war, gotten Abraham killed, and gotten married to the friend’s fiancée. Even though Rose and Ichabod found themselves on the same side for the first time in their lives, things were not good between them. She found that Ichabod had developed many ties to Patriot Superior Officers, however, she felt like she hated him for everything; getting Abraham killed, the constant comparisons to Ichabod though she was the oldest, it all festered inside of her as she was forced to work alongside him.  He was Washington’s best and he also served as a direct link to Washington for Rose. A much-needed advantage when in war. She still ran her own missions and had a trusted second to help keep order. But now came the mission that would forever change her life. There was a German base somewhere in the woods and despite the numerous scouts that had been sent out, they were still no closer to a location then they had been before. Now, she was going out after the base. She couldn’t afford to let them remain hidden any longer. They were raiding forts every night and many patriot lives had been lost. 

 

Being a strategist, she concluded upon looking at the maps of the area, that the Germans were hiding along the stream. Though previous searches of the stream came up empty, the thought remained. Since they had already looked, and she had sent her best, she imagined that they probably moved around a bit to stay hidden. Haven conferenced with Washington on the matter, she was granted four days to search the entirety of the stream for signs of base camps. Challenge accepted. Then with a long lecture securing his confidence in her based on her brother’s performances, she left for the stream.

    
Her strategy was to go along by night starting upstream. One thing that she counted on was the nighttime wildlife. They move about a lot so small sounds would be quickly dismissed by the German’s if they were even in the woods. She had always had a certain gift pertaining to animals, though she had always kept it to herself save being accused of being a witch. She never had a problem with animals. They flocked to her when they were in need and they would protect her when danger was lurking. She couldn’t necessarily converse with them, but she always knew what they needed and what their intentions were. She didn’t always understand it, but she never questioned it either. It had served her well in the past. Now the wolves were roaming. But she wasn’t afraid. 

  
She had been walking for what felt like hours, but looking at the sliver of a moon, it had only been about twenty minutes. She couldn’t bring her horse because it would have been too noisy. So, on foot, she had departed. Lost in thought she kept trudging on. Then twigs started snapping, then sticks, and finally, a branch cracked through the night. Something very big was stalking through the night. Something immense and invisible in the pitch blackness of the night. She wasn’t necessarily afraid, but she would admit to being a little nervous. In the distance, a shot rang out and she jumped. Animals didn’t scare her, but guns did. The shot was accompanied by a shrill whine and a whimper. A wolf had been shot but wasn’t dead. Her heart broke for the poor creature. Her sadness was interrupted by another snap of a branch and hot breath on her neck followed by the tip of a blade in her back. This was it, she was going to die. 

  
The immense creature of the night decided that instead, it was the German soldier behind her that was going to die because before he could force the blade through her skin a growl broke the silence. The largest wolf she had ever seen emerged from the darkness. It was six feet tall and entirely black save the bluest eyes she had ever seen on an animal. She wasn’t afraid because at that moment she was safe. The soldier dropped the blade and tried to flee, but the wolf caught him within two steps. It turned to her and bowed. This wolf was strange and mesmerizing and almost human. This was the safest she had ever felt in her life and she couldn’t understand what was going on or put it into words. She felt like she was home, not as in England, but as in she had finally found where she belonged. Which confused her because it was a WOLF. She returned the bow and spoke up. Knowing the wolf wouldn’t understand her words, but feeling it was needed, she thanked it and invited it to travel with her. The wolf nodded?!?!?! 

  
Wanting to get moving before she had time to think about the events that had just transpired further, they moved further downstream in perfect silence, neither one making audible steps. Fascinating if one thinks back to the snapping branches and twigs. Had it all been intentional? Had this wolf wanted her to know it was there before revealing itself? She had so many questions and no way to get the answers. Rose was frustrated, she always had needed to have some control over situations and now she felt like she had none.

  
They reached the other end of the stream which just so happened to be a small pond that caught the lazy stream’s offerings. There they were, the German soldiers and several burned out campfires, thus confirming her moving around theory. She turned to leave, but the wolf wouldn’t budge, that isn’t entirely true it did move so it was always blocking her path, but it wasn’t looking at her; rather it was looking past her. Had it been a trap all along? Then the wolf moved so that it was standing in front of her as if shielding her. She turned to see where it was looking just in time to see the wolf that had been shot escaping into the woods. 

  
Rose and the wolf headed back towards her fort and made it back without incident. There she said her goodbyes to this mysterious wolf and parted ways with her traveling companion. Washington hadn’t left yet because it had only taken her one night out of her allotted four. Impressive by any standards. She reported whereabouts and that she had confirmed her rotating camp theory. She sent Washington off with a fair amount of information about the sights. She had thought it best to emit the wolf from her recounts because she wasn’t even sure it was real or that any of that ambush had really happened. 


	3. Those Eyes

**“Love is when you look into someone’s eyes and see everything you need.”**

  
Rose had to run to a nearby fort to talk with the superior officers regarding the German soldiers in the woods. It was a mission that would only take two days including travel time, and it was simple. Something that used to bore her, but she had grown to appreciate. Amazing what can change in such a relatively small amount of time. In the two days that she was to be gone, her second, Roger Whitlock, was to be in charge. Roger was a level-headed man usually, but he had a taste for whiskey. And he believed anything anyone told him, so long as the person was a woman. He was trusting to a fault, and that fault would lead to another change in her life. 

  
**Rose** : Rose had an uneventful trip there; it was quiet and an easy ride. The General in charge of this fort was a good friend to Ichabod, and he was sure to show Rose respect out of fear of consequences that would ensue if he wasn’t. He was a small man which didn’t match up well with his rank or abilities. Rose enjoyed meeting with him, he was eager to get away from the conflict and he loved stories of Dover and London. He had been born in the colonies and had never been to England. 

  
After several tales, it was back to business. She informed him that the German soldiers were about a mile downstream from the fort and that was probably why they hadn’t been attacked. He was pleased to hear that they had been found, however, he wasn’t sure how to be rid of these soldiers. Rose wanted to help, unfortunately, she didn’t have authority here and her efforts would be wasted, and she had matters in her own base that were piling up as they spoke. 

  
The ride back was not a pleasant one. Halfway back to her base, she was met by a scout who urged her to ride faster. He told of crazy events that he claimed were true. She didn’t believe him, but she was worried about the panic overtaking the rest of the base. And rightly so.

  
**Second** : Roger Whitlock poured the first shot as a shriek pierced the air. It was about an hour from sundown and nurses were getting things taken care of in what remained of the light. Martha, one of the nurses had been gathering up the cleaned linens when she had seen it. A gigantic black wolf with blue eyes. What scared her the most was that the wolf turned into a man! She went running into the base screaming about wolves and witchcraft. Whitlock, believing every woman, took her for her word and set after the Wolfman. 

  
To everyone’s surprise, they found a dark-haired man who matches the description in the woods just outside of camp. Hysteria ensued, and everyone wanted him burned for witchcraft.  Whitlock knew that he couldn’t hand down a death penalty, only Rose could, so the man was chained up and beaten. A young scout was sent out to retrieve Rose and the man was put under strict supervision.

  
When Rose arrived on base everyone was standing around the cabin used for discipline. She didn’t risk going back to her cabin first and making everyone mad. They were on the verge of a full-on riot as it was, and they didn’t have enough manpower to squash a rebellion. Rose entered the cabin in time to see the stranger being whipped. Furious that they were beating him, she kicked everyone out. It was only Whitlock, Crane, and the stranger left and that was when he looked up at her. Her breath got caught in her throat. The eyes. She knew those eyes. 

 


	4. Loki Of Asgard

** “Strength grows in the moments when you think you can’t go on but you keep going anyway.” **

**  
** The man chained up before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen; even bloody and beaten he had a grace about him no man had possessed before. His shoulder length hair was the color of a raven’s wing and there was a nobility in his posture. He carried himself in such a way not even the Kings or Queens could match. However, his simple green tunic and black pants screamed peasant of old rather than royalty. It was still his eyes that she couldn’t get past. They were kind but had mischief hidden deep. They called to her and she lost all ability to think. Images of her childhood flooded in; lazy summers when responsibility was tossed to the wind and the deep, blue spring became a secret oasis. The same blue as those eyes.

  
Whitlock was asked to leave, but not without many protests regarding her safety. She pointed out that he was still chained up and with that Whitlock departed. Rose had so many questions, but for now, nothing came to mind. She was too mesmerized to ask. She noticed that those eyes did that to her. Eyes of satin laced with magic. Finally, he broke the silence. His voice matched his eyes. Like silk, despite the beatings. At that moment she knew she would remember his words for the rest of her life: “Hello Darling, would you mind terribly if I had some water.” Rose knew that there were eavesdroppers on the other side of that door and that she couldn’t give him anything. She had to withhold the water until she got answers. So, she halfheartedly demanded to know who he was. Her voice betrayed her and sounded more curious than authoritative. What he said next shocked her, but made complete sense. She had no choice but to believe him.

  
He was Loki of Asgard. He was a Prince; second in line to the throne. He had come to see what was going on with Midgard and had seen her in the woods. He got caught because he had come to see her. He knew that she would know who he was in an instant, however, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Martha and he couldn’t get away before being captured. He explained that they wanted him burned as a witch and he didn’t want to die.

  
Rose had a plan: he was to “break” his chains and run. She would meet him in the woods to help him escape. He wondered why she would help him to which she just told him that she owed him. With that, she unlocked the chain and turned her back. He nodded and fled out the back door. Martha had been back there eavesdropping and the stabbed him on his way through. Bleeding and tired he ran through the woods, but there was a horseman on his heels. He had to live, for her. There was a low hanging tree branch that he quickly climbed up. 

  
Rose rode up shortly after and met the horseman at the bottom of that same tree. She spotted a drop of blood on the brim of his hat and knew instantly who the donor was. She told the horseman to head in the opposite direction “in case he circled back” and sent him off. After he was out of eyesight she looked up. There he was propped up against the trunk of the tree three limbs up. He was bleeding very badly. 

  
He couldn’t get down, but she could climb up to him with some medical supplies she had lifted from the nurses’ tent as she left camp. He was in even worse shape than she had originally thought. She realized that she couldn’t patch him up in the tree, she would have to help him down and get him as far from camp as her horse could manage in the remaining daylight. And that’s just what she did. She never was one for climbing trees, mostly because she always missed a step and ended tumbling out on her back. But in the face of dire situations, she was a sure-footed as a panther. 

  
Half an hour later they were almost to the colony line. She set up camp and started a fire for light. She needed to be able to see what she was doing if she was to patch him up. So much blood. It wasn’t stopping either. The wound was precise, as to be expected from someone who knew what she was doing. Martha must have heard that Rose was planning an escape and decided that it wouldn’t do. Whatever the reasoning, Martha would face consequences when Rose returned to the base.

  
Finally, after two hours of trying to stop the bleeding, she got it stopped and stitched up. Now she had to get him water and food. He was too weak to sit up. He was so pale she could see all his veins and he was so cold to the touch. She had set up camp near a stream, so the water situation was easy enough to remedy. The problem that remained was that she was never a hunter. She hadn’t been able to grab food on her way out of camp, so they were defiantly in a jam. He might not make it through the night in his condition and even if he did survive, he wouldn’t be very helpful for a while. 

  
Out of nowhere, a bright light appeared and just as quickly vanished. Standing in its place was an angry looking blond man. She could barely see him in the dark, but from what she could see, his arms were the size of her head, his hair came to his shoulders, and he too was incredibly good looking. From the way he carried himself, she knew before he had time to say anything, that he was too arrogant for his own good. He rushed over to where she and an unconscious Loki were sitting and threw her violently to the side and began bombarding her with questions and accusations. Now it was Rose’s turn to be angry. She was so tired of men putting her down and blaming her for everything. Enough was enough. She stood up and got right in his face, blinded by all the rage she was trying to stifle, she was acting without thinking. She shoved the blond, surprisingly with enough force to make him stumble backward. Her words: “You have no right to come down here and act like you own the place, and you will not treat me like a villain. I have done nothing but help Loki and he would have died if not for me. So, if you care for him, you will treat me with respect.” The look on the blond’s face at this point was shock because no one had ever stood up to him.

  
Loki now waking up, though barely, told the blond, Thor, to shut up. He explained he would have been dead already if not for Rose and that she was to be shown the utmost respect. Loki was siding with the Midgardian woman and this was so unlike him. Thor’s mind was reeling. He relented; for some reason, Loki liked this woman and she had just saved his brother’s life. He would let her be in charge and he would treat her nicely and do as he’s told, but he wasn’t sure if he liked her or not. 

  
Now being granted control over the situation, she ordered Thor to go hunting. They all needed food and she wouldn’t be able to provide it. He didn’t like being told what to do by someone inferior to himself, but Loki needed him to do this, so he found his feet were already carrying him away from the camp. He would go hunting, but he wasn’t determined to not enjoy it.

  
Thor was gone for a long time and they grew nervous for him. Had he stumbled on the fort and killed everyone or been caught himself? While waiting in anticipation, stick snapped and there were heavy ruffles in the dark. Not the kind made by a large animal, but rather an injured one. Feeling the pain Rose knew at once that it was the wolf that had been attacked and shot by the German soldiers. It had survived and made it all the way here just for her to help. 

  
She spoke kindly to the wolf and Loki, who had since propped himself up against a nearby tree, sat quietly and watched. Rose told the wolf that it would hurt greatly, but she wasn’t trying to do it intentionally. The wolf laid down in response and she pulled the bullet from the wolfs shoulder and stitched it up. She was just finishing when Thor turned up with a massive deer. Rose helped clean it and cook it while Thor sat with Loki. She gave Thor and Loki most of the deer because one was starving and the other needed to heal. She split what was left amongst the wolf and herself. 

  
Everyone fell asleep full and exhausted. They got up early the next morning to finish the journey to get them back to Asgard. Loki was looking much better in the morning and was able to move much easier. Even the wolf was in much better shape. Loki rode on Rose’s horse and Rose walked with Thor and the wolf who had apparently decided to tag along. Loki was telling her all about the beauties of Asgard and Thor spoke of epic battles. The conversation made the journey short and before they knew it they had reached shoreline to the ocean. 

  
They were getting ready to leave when Loki pulled Rose to the side. He begged her to come with him and Thor to Asgard. She almost agreed, but she had responsibilities here and men to lead. Understanding her duties were important to her, he pulled her in and whispered in her ear: “I’ll come back for you when you are ready to come to Asgard, I’ll be back.” As he pulled away he kissed her cheek and disappeared into a bright light. In a flash, they were gone. 

  
Her stomach was doing flips and the place where he had kissed her cheek tingled. Her legs felt like lead and she wanted to remain in that spot forever. Far from the war, and in the last place she saw him. The last place she had seen Loki. She didn’t understand how she could feel this way for a man she had just met, but she did, and that made her feel oddly guilty. Abraham had just died, and she had been engaged to him and even though they had broken the engagement, she had still loved him. Now, she felt that way about another.

  
Needing to attend to the Martha matter, she set course for the fort and once again was accompanied by the wolf. She decided that it could ride with her on the horse because it was still injured, and it was clearly getting too tired to keep up with her on horseback. It was obvious that the wolf wasn’t leaving her side, so she named him. Fenrir, the great wolf from Norse Mythology. Fitting.

  
She couldn’t execute Martha, even though she had acted outside of her duties, however, she didn’t need Martha around causing trouble for her further. She contacted Washington and arranged for Martha’s transfer. At least she wouldn’t have to see her anymore. Of course, Whitlock would be sad to see her go, but Rose didn’t care much.


	5. Hollow

** “In the blink of an eye, everything can change. So, forgive often and love with all your heart. You may never know when you may not have that chance again.” ~Unknown **

**  
** She found that she didn’t care about anything anymore. She was a shell, going through the motions, but her mind was elsewhere now.  This wasn’t her home now, she could feel it. It never would be or could be. It had been seven years since Loki had visited and been stabbed; that means it had been seven years since he promised to come back for her. She was more determined now than ever to push for the end of the war. Everyone was in agreement; this war had lasted longer than it ever should have.

  
Unfortunately for Rose, this war had one more trick up its sleeve. It was late fall when the messenger arrived for Rose. He looked exhausted and sad and he didn’t know just how to tell her the news he carried. Rose growing impatient with the messenger told him to spit it out, she had a base to run. His words would be forever branded in her brain: “Ichabod has been attacked and he is dying. They don’t expect him to make it much longer and he requests that you come see him one last time.” 

  
She hadn’t said much to Ichabod in the last seven years; he had his missions and she had hers. She had known that he was going after the Hessian Mercenary here in New York, however, she never would have thought that the mercenary would win. She was frozen to her spot at this point. All she could do was think about what will happen to her when he dies. Their parents, who were steadfast loyalists, had disowned them when they became Patriots. Now, with Abraham gone as well, she was completely alone in a land that was not her home. Being disowned meant she couldn’t even return to England when the war was over either. She was a woman with no home. 

She left with the messenger when she finally managed to snap out of her dark thoughts. He hadn’t told her exactly what had happened, so she had no way of knowing what she would see when she arrived just out of Sleepy Hollow. Katrina came to retrieve Rose; Katrina had hoped to prepare Rose for what she was about to see, but how do you tell someone that their little brother had been sliced open, and was currently bleeding out on a cot, in a tent, in the middle of nowhere. There just were no words. All Katrina could do was show her in.

Rose had no clue what she could possibly say to Ichabod, nor could she figure out why he wanted her there so badly. Perhaps, it was forgiveness that he was seeking, however, it was not hers to give. The way she saw things, everything that had happened in her life that brought her pain, had been brought forth by his hand. 

When she arrived at his bedside, she was horrified at the fate that had befallen him. Looking at his pale shape in the bed almost brought tears to her eyes; for the first time in years, she felt something more than the numb abyss she had been left in. He was starting to stir, and it was clear that he was in agony. Even in all his pain, he was still happy to see her. He asked her to sit beside him and he was in tears. His last request of her was to forgive him. Just as she had suspected. Before she could even think about her words to her dying brother, her true feelings spilled out much to everyone’s horror: “I can never forgive you for what you have done, you cost me everything that I held dear and now you are leaving me here entirely alone. I have grown to resent you and everything you do. It is forgiveness you seek, but I have none for you.”

These words haunted her. She had never been cruel, but in that emotional moment, her words brought her dying brother no comfort. She left his side and went in search of Washington. This wasn’t entirely Ichabod’s fault. He sent him out there knowing he might be slain and now she wanted answers. Upon finding Washington, her rage was shut down immediately. “I imagine you are angry with me for sending him out there to be killed, and you have every right, but please hear me out before you pass judgment on me. Your brother is a witness from the book of revelations, and the Hessian mercenary he went after was the horseman of Death. Even if I hadn’t sent him, he was always meant to die by his hand. If it is any relief to you, Ichabod succeeded in killing the mercenary as well. Death’s body is being taken care of in that tent over there if you wish to see it. Though I don’t know why you would want to. “

  
She nodded. How do you respond when a General of the Army tells you that your brother is Witness from the Bible? You don’t, she decided and turned towards the tent that housed Death. She hadn’t intended to go in, but she wasn’t in control of her feet. It was as if they knew something that she didn’t. From the look of things, Ichabod had managed to behead the horseman before collapsing. What she saw next haunted her dreams for years to come; the decapitated head of Abraham. He was Death. He had been alive all along and now she had lost him a second time. Katrina came in to interrupt her thoughts; Ichabod was dead.

  
She didn’t stay for the burial. The ride back to camp was a cold one, but it wasn’t uneventful. She was about halfway back when a raven swooped down in her path and flew off towards the woods. She watched it disappear and there stood Loki in his mesmerizing wolf form. She stopped, hoping he would come walk with her for a while, but he didn’t. Even though no words passed between them, the message was clear: “I am here when you need me.” They also both knew what she truly needed now was the end of the war, his presence would only distract her from her goals. But she did long for the distraction.


	6. The End Of The War

** “There are far better things ahead of us than any we leave behind.” ~C.S. Lewis **

**  
“It’s hard to think about growing up when you’re right in the middle of doing it. It’s hard to know what you want. Sometimes there are so many voices in your head it’s difficult to know which of them is yours.” ~Kevin Brooks**  
  
The war dragged out another three years, however, it was uneventful for Rose herself.  She was no longer able to work as a spy because everyone knew where her allegiance lied. She stayed on to help finish the war efforts as a commanding officer. Washington had granted her formal rank and she was officially a captain, Captain R. Crane. After all her hard work and being compared to her brother, she was finally being rewarded for what she could do. Women didn’t get ranks, but she had been strong-willed enough to make it happen for herself. 

  
Ichabod had been a captain too. He occupied her thoughts a lot these days. He had given his all for Colonial Freedom and he never saw it. Now, freedom was upon them and she was going to move on. She was needed to go see him, she knew it was too late to apologize and she wished now that she hadn’t withheld forgiveness. But she had been mad, scared, and defensive. She had been selfish. That forgiveness hadn’t been for her, it was for him and she couldn’t let go of her pride for two seconds. She hated herself for that. She forgave Ichabod, she couldn’t forgive herself.

  
Her base was one of the first to be disbanded, and she was okay with that. As an officer, she had to report to General Washington for reassignment. She had been on as a “soldier” for over a decade, and now Washington thought it was time for her to move on with her life. She didn’t know what to say to that other than “Are you sure?” She didn’t know how to be anything other than a soldier and spy. She had become war. Washington knew what his men needed, and she was no exception. He knew that she needed to see him, but he had been buried in a secret cave and she couldn’t be seen going down there. He knew she didn’t understand, but he knew that she would go along with it. 

  
She went back to her base and saw to the movement of soldiers, nurses, and supplies. Then she cleaned out the cabin that had been her home for a decade and a half. She was finally free of the war. This cabin now felt so small, it was one room, and that had been so big for just her all along, not it felt like a dollhouse. She choked on the stifling air. She had never had a problem, but not she felt as though her cabin was her coffin. Each year she had spent fighting, those were the nails. She would never be Rose from Dover again. That Rose had never seen death or bloodshed in war. She had been a child, now she was a war-hardened soldier. That coffin held the remains of that dear child. The child who had left the party to join a war, thinking it was all a game. The naïve child who died for a nation. 

She was supposed to leave at the same time that her men did, but as she was packing up, winter rolled in. She was there all alone and for months she laughed bitterly to herself; she had survived the war only to die that winter alone and cold. Her only company had been Fenrir. He would come and go at his own leisure, but he was always back at night to protect the one who saved his life. She often shouted to the heaven’s for Loki to come save her from the snowy hell, but he never came. Her faith in him was fading more and more with every day.

She would go out during the day and gather firewood to keep them warm and to cook with. In the evening, they would go out together and catch dinner. Fenrir would hunt down the prey and Rose would carry it back to her cabin. Fenrir just knew not to catch big prey cause she couldn’t carry it. She would have long, one-sided conversations about everything with Fenrir over dinner. A lot of time, complimenting his hunting for that night.

 That winter aged her far more than the war ever could have. Nights were not restful; nightmares of all those who had died by her orders and everything she had never said to Ichabod and Abraham followed her every sleep filled thought and dream. By time spring broke, she couldn’t wait to leave, but she had to make sure there weren’t anymore surprise snow storms looming, so she stayed an extra month to be sure.

It was late spring, and she was finally able to leave. She had the door propped open to let the breeze in. It was a simple feeling, the wind on your skin, but she hadn’t enjoyed it since she was a kid. How foolish she had been, so determined to prove herself, yet so unaware of the consequences of her actions. She always thought she was older than she was. She was deep in thought when she heard a knock at the door. For the first time in her adult life, the knock didn’t bare bad news and she didn’t know how to handle it. She had no idea who it could possibly be, all her men had been given new assignments and were parts of other bases now. Probably forgetting she even existed at this point. She turned to see Loki leaning against the doorframe. Goodness, she had thought that he was mesmerizing as a wolf, she had clearly never seen a smiling, healthy Loki during the day. He looked every bit the prince he was. She was relieved, he had come back for her. 

  
She didn’t even bother with her belongings, she didn’t need them anymore. Loki gave her a kind smile: “Hello Darling, are you ready to come to Asgard with me?” She didn’t even reply, though she didn’t need to. She just walked up to him and hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone, and she just sobbed. All the emotion she had held in for over a decade came pouring out; all the pain and anger would not be contained any longer. He just held her as she collapsed; rocking her slowly and telling her it would be all right now. She had never broken down in front of anyone before. She had always had an innate need to be strong in front of everyone. She felt so completely safe in Loki’s arms; there wasn’t a need to be strong because he knew. Her strength wasn’t a question. She could never be weak in his eyes.

  
They sat there for hours and by the time she had calmed down and let it all out, it was night. It was getting cold, so he left her side to grab a blanket. It was old and very tattered, but there were remnants of flowers on the fabric. The only thing she had left of England and the last shred of innocence, and she clung to it like a child to their mother. He wrapped it around her and held her closely once more. There was a scratch on the door and it was clear that Fenrir had returned for the night. Loki went to let him in and recognized him immediately. The wolf had scars covering the expanse of his back. Loki bowed to the wolf as he walked in, Fenrir returned the gesture; clearly recognizing Loki in return. Loki knelt down to “pet” Fenrir, but in reality, it was to whisper his thanks for protecting his Rose when he had been unable.

 Not wanting to stay in that cabin anymore, she agreed to go to Asgard with Loki. It came with a condition, albeit one he had already anticipated. Fenrir comes with. He could see that this cabin was her pain and wasted no time gathering her up, not needing to verbally agree. He held her so tight and didn’t let her go as the familiar, bright light swallowed them. He was determined to never let her go again. “Shut your eyes, Darling, we will be there in a moment.”


	7. Arrival In Asgard

True to his word, the trip to Asgard only took seconds. They were there before she had even closed her eyes. For what felt like forever, she remained curled against Loki with her eyes closed, not truly believing that she was anywhere other than in the cabin crying into thin air. She was afraid that if she looked, she would be surrounded by the bodies of her men and that the war was still raging on around her. It wasn’t until he heard the boastful voice that could only belong to Thor that she looked at her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Loki looking at her with worry and love. 

Slowly she looked around and saw Thor standing with a woman whose hair was even more golden than Thor’s if that was even possible. She wore a warm and welcoming smile. Next to her was a man with an eyepatch. He didn’t look thrilled about her arrival, but he didn’t say anything. Another man, standing in the middle of the room, pulled a larger sword from the machine and it was quiet. 

Thor rushed over, snatching her away from Loki and began twirling her around the room. She wondered where he got all of this energy and where she might get some; at that moment, it dawned on her how tired she truly was. Loki and the golden-haired woman must have noticed because as she was telling Thor to calm down, Loki was pulling her back into his arms. Standing by her side, he introduced Rose to everyone in the room. She knew Thor. The golden-haired woman was Frigga, their mother, and Queen. The man with the eye patch was Odin; All-father, King, and their father. The man with the sword was Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost and seer of the nine realms. 

Odin wasn’t here as the king; he was there as a father, grateful to her for saving his sons after their little run-in with the Midgardian Soldiers. He was intrigued as to why she would risk her life for two men she didn’t know, especially when her own men were calling the one a witch.  It was risky for Rose, but she did it anyway. He was glad that she had, but he knew none of his own soldiers would have done it if the roles were reversed.

Rose didn’t have a good answer for him besides the fact that Loki had already saved her life prior to his little run-in with the nurse. She felt that she owed Loki her life and she had been prepared to repay her debt in full. As for Thor, she really hadn’t done anything besides tell him that she was trying to save Loki. She didn’t look at Loki, but she didn’t have to. Rose could tell he was smiling. Thor was too. They were proud of their Midgardian. 

Odin seemed impressed by her answer and turned to leave. Before he did he said something that made Rose’s blood momentarily run cold; “I think you would make a good warrior for my army. We need more like you.” She had thought that Loki had brought her to Asgard to leave her past behind, not bring her into an even larger battle. 

Frigga looked as mortified as Rose felt and came over to give her a hug. As far as Frigga was concerned, Rose was her daughter and she was to take no part in the wars of Asgard. That was not to be Rose’s place; her place was at Loki’s side and that was final. She promised to speak to Odin on her behalf and she left after him. Heimdall had disappeared to leave the royal family some privacy. If he was to know what was said; Thor, Odin, or Loki would tell him themselves.

Thor was shocked that Odin would even dream of putting and a Midgardian in the Asgardian army. He was just about to say something when Loki asked him to excuse Rose and himself. Loki ushered her out of the room and they started down the bridge. Thor whipped past them thanks to his hammer. Once Rose was certain the two of them were alone, she collapsed where she stood. She was terrified that she would still be forced to fight. She didn’t want a war to be her life anymore. She wanted the life that she had been born into. One where she was educated, where she went to social events and danced the night away. One where she had a husband who she loved, and he loved her. Not one where she was drowning in the bloodshed. 

He knew how she felt. He to was scared that Frigga wouldn’t be able to change his mind about forcing Rose to fight. Rose was sobbing now and instead of waiting for her to stop, Loki picked her up and carried her to the palace. Fenrir was hot on his heels the entire way and anytime someone tried to stop the prince, Fenrir growled and they kept their distance. Loki was grateful that he didn’t have to talk to everyone today. 

Once Loki made it to the palace, he thought about taking her to the room that they had prepared for her, but he also thought about taking her to his room. In the end, they both ended up in her room. He started a bath for her and added lemon essential oil. She had stopped crying and was watching him intently. He was sure that they had maids to do all of this for them, yet the prince was worrying about the room getting everything ready for her. 

He led her to the bath and left her alone to undress and get in. While she was doing that, he set out fresh clothes for her. By the time he had picked out the best outfit, she was in and relaxing. He knocked and asked for permission to enter. She granted him access and he brought her towels. She had washed the tears and grime from her face and she had cleaned her hair. Already she looked so much younger than she had moments earlier. 

He came over and sat next to her on the floor facing the tub. He folded his arms along the edge of the tub and rested his chin on his arms. Just being close to her relaxed him. They sat in silence for a while and he had closed his eyes; soaking in the peace that surrounded them both. She took the opportunity to watch him. He was so serene and calm. The way he was sitting there, it almost looked like he was kneeling down before her. It was a funny thought; a prince kneeling to a peasant. 

She pulled her hands from the water and allowed them to drip dry. After they were sufficiently dry she placed one on the tub’s other edge and one on Loki’s back. He didn’t look up, he just moved into her touch. She started playing with his hair. 

After a while, she decided that it was time to get out of the water. Loki excused himself and waited out in the hallway. He could hear her shuffling around the room and once she was sure she was done her knocked. She called him in and he found her sitting on the bed petting Fenrir who was at her feet


	8. Safe In Loki's Arms

He joined her in the massive bed and she curled into him as if she had known him her whole life. She was impossibly tired, but couldn’t find it in her to sleep. Instead, she looked around the room for the first time. She had been distracted upon arrival and then Loki had already laid out an outfit for her. The room was almost as big as her childhood home. It had pale green ornate curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows. It had its own bathroom, which she had already taken advantage of, and a gigantic walk-in closet that housed more clothes than she had seen in her entire life, let alone ever possessed.

Loki knew what was going on in her head and he wanted to tell her that this was all for her. That this and more is what awaited her if she would be his. He didn’t say anything though. She was cautious from years of always being on guard, he was afraid that she would leave if he forced everything on her on the first night she was there. So, instead of professing his love for her, he just took her in.

The bath had worked wonders on her. Her hair was healthy and shiny, already drying into perfectly formed curls. Her skin was bright and radiant making her look a decade younger. He pondered what she would look like well rested.

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. She wanted to know how long she would be allowed to stay if she refused to fight in the Asgardian Army. It shocked Loki that she thought that she would be kicked out of Asgard for not fighting. The thought of losing her was too much for him, even now when he had no claims to her. She saw that the question bothered him and she changed the subject. Now she inquired if all the things in her room were hers now. She also wondered where they came from and who got them for her.

Loki was conflicted. Should he tell her the truth and risk it all? Or should he play it off and give Frigga the credit for all the finery in the room? Rose knew what he was thinking and encouraged him to tell her the truth. He was still so uncertain about how she would react that he refused to look at her as he told her. At first, she couldn’t even hear what the was saying despite how close they were in proximity. He glanced over just in time to see her hang her head with a frown on her beautiful face. His heart broke. He didn’t realize that he had been whispering and that she hadn’t heard him.

It wasn’t until he got up to leave, desperate to escape his embarrassment that she asked him to repeat himself. He perked up ever so slightly and took his seat back, however, he still wouldn’t look at her.

“I gathered all of these things for you; as soon as I arrived back to Asgard with Thor. I begged Odin to allow me to bring you back immediately, however, Heimdall informed him that you were commanding an army at the time and her reused to pull you from your duties. I had Heimdall watch over you the entire time we were apart and he kept me updated on all aspects of your life. When your brother died, I begged father to allow me to go to you, he allowed it as long as I promised to leave you there. I complied, but it killed me to leave you there. Honestly, I have loved you from the moment that I laid eyes on you. I stayed in the shadows watching you. I never intended on revealing myself to you, but you were about to walk into a trap and I couldn’t allow that to happen. That was when I first appeared as a wolf. I left after that, but you haunted me so. I went to see you, to get to know you as a man rather than a wolf. I hoped that you would realize that your wolf and I were the same, but I wasn’t certain you would. When you saved my life, I didn’t know if you knew or if you were just that kind-hearted. But, of course, you knew and you turned on your own men to save me. I will not force you into anything you don’t want. That will never be my intentions, but when the time comes that you are truly comfortable and love me as I love you, I would be honored for you to be by my side as my queen.”

When Loki finally looked at Rose, she was awestruck. Of course, she could tell that Loki felt a type of way about her or he wouldn’t have gone through all of the trouble of bringing her to Asgard, but she never thought it was because he loved her. Perhaps a feeling of debt and gratitude, but never love. She knew he wouldn’t expect her to respond and that wasn’t the point of the profession, but she needed for him to know that it would take more than that to scare her away. She needed him to know that he could tell her anything.

“I feel safe when you are around. Like I can be who I am and not who I have been forced to be for so long. Before you arrived, I thought that the old me was dead. And for the most part, she is, but I can feel her stirring for the first time in ages. I am comfortable with you already, but I am not sure that I am ready to be your wife. I love you, but I feel like there is a connection that I cannot explain that is responsible for pulling us together. I want to explore that and get to know the man Loki more before taking the next step. What I need from you are compassion and understanding. Give me that and I am sure the future holds great things for us.”

Loki’s eyes were watering. He hadn’t expected for her to say that she loves him too and he wasn’t counting on her entertaining the idea of being with him ever. He could tell she was getting tire now. The emotional day had taken its toll on her, not to mention life had been hard for her. He went to leave for the second time that night and for the second time, she pulled him back. This time she gave him a kiss on the cheek and requested that he stay with her. She had nightmares of war, but she was confident that Loki would fight them away.

She rolled over to face him and he pulled her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her. Her head tucked under his chin. He couldn’t help but marvel at how well they fit together and he wondered if they were made for each other. Her words replayed in his head “responsible for pulling us together.” Perhaps if was fate’s design. Perhaps she was his other half and he had found her at last. But for now, he was just happy to have her safely in his arms where he could fight away her demons and protect her. That’s how he fell asleep, though he had fully intended on leaving once she was asleep It wouldn’t be proper if someone found him in her bedchambers, but she felt like home and he would be damned if he left her.


	9. Asgardian Breakfast

Curled up beside Loki. That’s how Frigga found Rose come morning. She wanted to be mad at Loki for staying the night with her; after all, it was very inappropriate. But, she couldn’t. That was the happiest that Loki had been for the longest time. So at peace.

Frigga watched her son for a few moments before he woke up, ever so careful not to wake Rose. Loki asked if he was in trouble, but Frigga just smiled and told him that she didn’t know what he did to ask such a question. Loki nodded in understanding and asked what brought Frigga by.

“It’s her first breakfast in Asgard, I had thought it would be nice if someone showed her to the dining room, though I should have known that I would find you here by her side. I must admit, it is a nice picture. She makes you truly happy.”

Loki looked over to Rose, who hadn’t stirred despite the soft whispering that broke the otherwise perfect silence. He looked back at Frigga and smiled. It was true, she did make him happier than he had ever been. Knowing that she was there in Asgard with him left him overjoyed and excited about the adventures that were to come.

Frigga told him to wake her up and get her ready for breakfast. She also reminded him that Thor would be there as well, so to prepare her for that shock.

With that, she left Loki to it. Rose was fairly easy to wake up once he was sure that she had slept until the very last possible minute. He still hated to do it. She hadn’t gotten much sleep in a lifetime. She had earned her rest.

While she oriented herself and he assured her that the day before was not just a wonderful dream, he set out a suitable dress for breakfast. He didn’t leave while she changed, he just turned his back while he explained that Thor was not well versed on table manners and she should brace herself for his appalling behavior.

He was surprised that she didn’t want to ask many questions. He was beginning to see who she had been peeking out from behind the wall that had been build of war and chaos. She was adventurous. She was smart and witty. She wanted every experience to be a surprise. She wanted to live every moment as if she were the first person who ever had it happen to them. Loki loved the curiosity she held for the world. He could see a million questions behind her eyes as they filled with wonder, but she refused to ask. She would learn every secret in due time. 

The walk to the dining hall was a marvel. She hadn’t paid much attention to the last detail of the halls alone, but each open door held a new curiosity or sight that took her breath away. Never in her wildest dreams could she have ever dreamt up such a place as Asgard. And now she was here for real.

It wasn’t just the sights that caught her eye though. Loki walked beside her, every bit the part of a Prince. She had certainly seen him before; however, looking at him now, he looked different. He was younger than she originally thought, though way older than she was. His skin was brighter, his eyes held more of a sparkle than before, and his there wasn’t a hair out of place though he hadn’t left her side for a moment to get himself ready for the day.

“It’s an illusion, Darling. I will go get myself properly ready once I drop you off at the dining hall.  Don’t worry though, I won’t leave you alone for long and Thor will be there with you as will Frigga.”

She wasn’t surprised that Loki knew what she was thinking. It had been a recurring thing between the two of them since they first met. However, how that was possible was one mystery that she wanted to be answered sooner rather than later. Having someone in her head was not a concept that overly excited her, though she could see where it could come in handy.

“Can you read everyone’s mind or just me? And is it a constant thing or is it something you tune into briefly?”

Loki thought about how best to answer the question. He never really paid close attention to it because he felt it violated her privacy, but now that he was thinking about it, it had always been there in the back of his mind.

“It is just you that I hear. I hear everything, but I don’t always listen. You deserve to have secret thoughts as I would hope you don’t always listen to mine.”

“I never really noticed that I could hear you to be honest. I always had so many other things that demanded my attention. So your thoughts are safe from me.”

He smiled and continued on in silence. There really wasn’t much of a need for verbal conversation when they could just think at each other.

Loki chuckled. He must have been curious as to how Rose would react to the news that he could hear her innermost thoughts. The dialog going on in her head was surprisingly witty. He was looking forward to her and Thor interacting at breakfast.

After walking through what had to be most of the palace, they finally arrived at the dining hall. He waited for Rose to enter before leaving to get himself ready for breakfast. Frigga was there keeping an eye on everyone with a motherly smile on her face, though you could tell that she wished Thor had better manners.

Thor was telling tall tales between overfilled bites of meat and fruit. Loki hadn’t been kidding about his awful table habits. Fandral, a friend to the brother’s and a warrior of Asgard, got up and pulled out Rose’s seat for her. He had already heard about the Midgardian woman who dared to speak against Thor. He was impressed, as was everyone else. They were self-assured enough to admit that Thor was intimidating even to his friends; they couldn’t imagine meeting him as a stranger who knew not of his powers.

Lady Sif, another warrior, sat quietly and appraised the newcomer. She liked her already, though she wasn’t sure yet why a Prince would choose a Midgardian woman with no deducible attributes besides courage. Though, she would have thought that Rose was an Asgardian Lady in that dress. She looked the part and had manners of nobility.

Loki came in before anyone had a chance to engage her in conversation. Loki sat down across from Rose where he could easily watch her and talk with her. Thor was the first to strike up a conversation. He teasingly asked when she was planning on joining the Asgardian Army. She laughed at him, having picked up on the tone he had chosen to use. However, Loki flinched visibly at the comment.

He wanted nothing to do with any conversations about Rose fighting. Rose heard Loki’s pain filled thoughts on the matter and knew just how to remedy the situation.

“Oh, Thor. I’ll join when you get better table manners. However, I am confident that I won’t be serving in this lifetime, or the next, judging by the state of your place setting.”

Thor spit out the bite he had just taken, choking on his laughter. Sif was trying so hard not to laugh. Fandral and Volstagg were doubled over and Loki was absolutely brimming with pride. Frigga chuckled and agreed that she was safe if those were the conditions of her enlistment.

Everyone marveled at her wit and Loki agreed that she had a silver tongue that could rival even his own. Frigga excused herself when she was sure that everyone had accepted Rose’s company. She would not have Rose feeling rejected, though she knew Loki would raise Hel if he thought she was being mistreated.

The spread before her was mind-blowing, though she expected nothing less of Asgard. There were foods from all over, some even looked like the foods she had eaten while on Earth, though she was fairly confident that they were at best, replicas. Loki nodded, confirming that it wasn’t really danishes in front of her.

She tried a little bit of everything, but breakfast had to end eventually. Loki decided that the best way to spend anyone’s first day in Asgard would be to visit the markets and interact with the people and the culture. So that’s exactly what you did!


	10. A Lesson In Asgardian Culture

The markets were packed. Even then, people cleared a path for Loki as they walked through. It was loud and festive. Little girls ran through squealing as their mothers looked on. The men were singing loudly from the pub. Vendors sold a vast array of goods. It was a lot for Rose to take in. Young maidens tried their luck with Loki, forever hoping to score one of the princes, but to their dismay, they all came away without success.

It didn’t take long for Rose to lose Loki in the crowd. She took the time to look over the animals that were being sold. Some of them looked like the animals of Midgard, but others were like none she had ever seen. Some were fluffy and adorable while others looked unruly and vicious. Loki came up behind her and assured her that all of them were harmless. If they had been dangerous, the guards would have arrested the vendor and taken the animals away from the people.

She nodded, but remained transfixed by one that looked like a wolf, but had eight eyes, each a different color. It should have scared her, but something about the way it looked at her, it was like it was staring into her very soul. She could hear Loki in the back of her mind telling her not to stare at it for too long, but she couldn’t pull herself away. 

In the white eye, she began to see figures dance from within the eye itself. The figures resemble Loki and herself, but they looked different. She looked like a princess and it appeared to be a wedding. The thought that she could be married to Loki warmed her and scared her.

In the blue eye, she saw sadness. She was holding something close, but it was covered and she couldn’t make out what it was. Something about the thing she was holding caused her stomach to churn and sink. She was filling with dread and she didn’t know why.

In the green eye, she saw Loki, but it wasn’t her Loki. He was slightly older and in agony. His hair was long and not neatly kept. There was blood on the floor and broken furniture everywhere. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought him in prison.

In the red eye, she couldn’t see much, but she felt rage like none other. It felt like war, only much more intense. She wasn’t the target of this rage. She was the originator. She felt rabid and dangerous; there was a hole in her heart and she didn’t know what had caused it, but it left her tired and worried.

Loki pulled her away, though it was clear to her that he hadn’t read her mind. It had only been seconds since his warning, but it felt like she had lived a lifetime in the beast’s eyes. Loki turned her to face him, hoping that what she had seen, hadn’t scared her away. She looked into his eyes and just smiled. She didn’t know what she had just seen, why, or how, but she’d be damned if she let it ruin her day.

Loki didn’t ask and he didn’t pry. He didn’t move into an explanation for what she could have witnessed. They continued through the market in silence. Despite what she saw, she was at peace with everything that surrounded her. Before long the people who bowed to Loki bowed to her as well. The began to call her “Her Grace”.

Frigga had sent a royal order that she was to be treated as royalty. A guard stopped them on their journey to inform them that Odin has accepted her as family, if Loki so chooses to marry. She is now Her Grace and is expected to report to the training grounds to commence Asgardian Army training.

As Loki was about to protest, Frigga came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I have convinced the All-father to not force her to fight. However, it is an Asgardian custom that everyone learns to fight and defend. She will undergo the same training that we both did. There are only two more points of business, the first being, Loki, will you ar will you not marry Rose. Second, Rose, meet me in my chambers tonight. We have much to speak about.”

Both Rose and Loki had had enough adventure for one day. Loki still wondered what she had seen, but thought it best not to know. Knowing the future was dangerous, but luckily she didn’t know that that was her future she saw. He just hoped it was nothing terrible.

 

The walk to the Queen’s chambers was a long and nerve wrecking one. Rose had no idea what Frigga could want to discuss. Loki had left for his chambers almost as soon as you returned to the palace. He had seemed spooked by something, but he maintained he was just tired from all of the excitement.

 It was very late, and Rose thought that perhaps she had waited too long to arrive’ Frigga’s maids were getting her ready for bed when Rose finally walked in. Frigga was pleased to see her though, so she guessed that she wasn’t mad at the lateness of the hour.

 Frigga wasn’t one to mince words. She was gentle but straightforward. Something that Rose’s own mother had never been. Frigga asked Rose what she had seen in the beast’s eyes at the street market. Rose didn’t know how to answer, so rather then stammer out and brainless answer that would leave more questions, she asked one of her own. “What was that thing?” It was really the only question that held any weight or importance to Rose at the moment. Frigga’s answer would decide the course that Rose would take in her own answer.

 “It is an Oracle, much like those of the Midgardian Greeks and Romans; however the one you encountered today takes on the appearance the viewer most identifies with. I’m guessing you saw a wolf. It shows the viewer the future, exactly as it will come to pass. Each eye is a different emotion. However, it lacks context because the eyes are specific to the emotion they represent. Anger can only be found in the red eye for example. As you can imagine, it is very dangerous to know one’s future. It tends to haunt the actions of the viewer until the day the viewer dies.

 I need to know what you saw. For the average Asgardian, it isn’t such a matter of security, however, should Loki take you as his bride, you will become Asgardian Royalty and much more of a threat.”

 “It was a wolf. I saw my wedding, I think, in the white eye. I saw myself holding something small in my arms, and I felt terrible sadness in the blue eye. I saw a tormented Loki in the green eye, but it was much further in the future. It looked like he was in prison. In the red-eye, I saw nothing but felt everything. The anger and rage; I felt like a rabid animal.”

 “It is very rare to feel so intensely when gazing into the eye of an oracle. You identify very strongly as a wolf, however, when I once viewed the oracle myself, I saw you as a Raven. Much as you appear to me now. I wonder what happens that could be so terrible to alter your form so dramatically.”

 “What do you mean my form? I am human and as far as I am aware, that is my only form.”

 “Every being has a form other than their own. It is their personality. If you harness the ability to manipulate magic, you can use that form and that of other people you encounter. Loki, for example, is an excellent shapeshifter. As you have seen. I would not dwell on that of which you have seen. It is a dangerous thing; to dwell. You would be best served by living in the present. I have seen what you saw today, do not think about it further; that will only lead you to ruin.”

 “Goodnight.”

 The walk back was cold and lonely. If Frigga had seen it, she knew what awaited everyone. It felt wrong to not be prepared. What if analyzing the future undid it?


	11. Fit For A Princess

Rose’s discussion had left her with more to think about than answers to her questions. She knew that Frigga was probably right about not thinking about what she had seen, however, she still wanted to know for sure what she had seen. What if she could prevent it by knowing?

Loki found her the next morning, though he was in high spirits, she couldn’t bring herself to share the feeling. At breakfast, Thor tried to get a rise out of her, just to be ignored. Loki grew worried about her and asked Frigga what had been said. He agreed with his mother, that Rose should just pretend that it never happened.

A week went by and after trying and failing multiple times to find the Oracle, Rose finally admitted defeat and went back to her life as it had been. Loki was overcome with relief.

**~**

There had been several conversations between Loki, Thor, and Odin about the matter of Loki’s right to wed. Thor was oldest and should marry before Loki, however, Thor maintained that he couldn’t be happier about how everything worked out.

Loki found you in the garden the morning after the final discussion. He wasn’t wearing his usual wardrobe and it was a pleasant change. He looked so nervous; perhaps Odin had decided to kick her out after all.

“Good morning, Rose. How are you today?”

“Loki, Dear, I am fine, but why are you being so formal?”

“I have a matter that is most important to discuss with you. Oh, nevermind being formal. It feels wrong. Rose Crane, will you do me the honor of ruling by my side as my Queen?”

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Please say that you will.”

“Of course, Loki. I would want nothing more than to be your Queen!”

**~**

It wasn’t the proposal that she would have expected, but he was royalty and there were probably guidelines on how one is to propose to their future spouse. The Asgardian culture never ceased to confuse and amaze her.

Since she had agreed, the wedding wouldn’t have to wait for long. Unlike in Midgardian culture, where you can be engaged for however long it took to plan and arrange the perfect wedding, everything here moved fairly quickly and it didn’t leave a lot of time for cold feet. 

The Palace transformed before her eyes; in a matter of days, it was completely ready to house the most ornate wedding imaginable. Flowers were free to climb every pillar and red carpets lined the way Rose was to walk in less than two days. White benches were set out and Frigga diligently sent out invitations. Thor disappeared a few days before the wedding, and no one knew or would say where he had gone.

Rose was beyond nervous. Frigga and Lady Sif set out to pick the best dress, and they couldn’t seem to come to an agreement. In the end, Rose agreed with Lady Sif’s choice of a slightly loser fitting dress that allowed her to breathe better. Frigga’s choice had been equally as stunning but was a little tighter that Rose would have liked for such an exciting day where breathing was important. 

When Thor finally turned up again, he wasn’t alone. It had been over a decade since Rose had seen them, but she knew it was them before she even saw their faces. The man was very stiff and clearly didn’t want to be there. The woman kept shifting about, taking in all of the scenery around her. Loki was talking to them, although he was mostly talking to the man. 

Loki would make a good diplomat. Rose knew it wasn’t easy to speak to this man, but Loki was making a good show. She was secretly proud of Loki for putting in the effort. Thor found her watching and gave her a hug. When she asked what that had been for, all Thor could say was “That man is terrifying. You are so brave.” Rose let out a laugh, Loki had heard her and bowed as she left the visitors to look about. 

“You should talk to them.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt. What did he have to say?”

“A lot along the lines of ‘Why am I here? Who are you? and Where are we?’”

“Dear Lord, what did you say?”

“’You are here because you were invited and I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. As for where you are, you are in Asgard.’“

“He won’t want to speak to me.”

“You’re probably right, but she will.”

**~**

At this point, Rose wasn’t sure whether if she was nervous about getting married or talking to two close strangers.

“Hello, Mother, Father.”

“Rose! Look at you! You look so gorgeous!”

Her mother was over to her and holding her in a matter of minutes and was quietly sobbing on her shoulder. Her father hadn’t moved or acknowledged her in any way. She had expected nothing less. 

“I missed you so much, Sweetheart. Where have you been? I heard you were fighting in Washington’s Army.”

“I was, Mother. I missed you too.”

“And that is precisely why I don’t want to be here. You are a traitor to the Crown.”

Your father had always had a way of crushing nice moments. It made you so mad, but now you were in a position to do something about it.

“Perhaps, but now I am wearing a crown, so it was all worth it.”

“Why are we here? He wouldn’t answer the question.”

“He answered it just fine. You are here because you were invited.”

“Why?”

“That man is my Fiance and you are here for my wedding. Don’t worry, you won’t be walking me down the aisle. His brother is.”

“You ungrateful little brat!”

“I am grateful to many people for many things, you aren’t one of them. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go speak with the Queen; my future mother in law. Mother, it was lovely seeing you. Father.”

Rose turned and left, Thor and Loki were hot on her heels and it took them both a few paces to actually catch her. Thor had gone pale. Loki had that look of pride on his face again. Neither of them could believe that Rose had told him off like that. Though Loki had to admit that he had wanted to say something himself, though he had thought better of it.

The day before the wedding had Rose too busy to really spend time with Loki, and she wasn’t going to see him at all that night. Frigga had invited Rose’s mother to help with the final touches and both women seemed to get along quite well. They hadn’t heard Rose come back from running an errand and she could hear Frigga talking with her mother.

“She is a brave girl, Rose. The risk she took saving Loki in the woods was great, but she knew she couldn’t stand back and watch it happen. I mean no disrespect, but I noticed how your husband speaks to you and others he deems below him. Why do you let him? I imagine Rose had to get her bravery somewhere.”

“Honestly, Your Highness, it is not my place to speak to him in the manner required to stand up to him. Wives are property in our culture. He treats me accordingly. Rose is a creature of her own making. She didn’t like being ignored and she did something about it. She was deemed too strong-willed to find a spouse back home. The man she loved was promised to another. I drove her to fight and then he died. I’m not sure it is bravery rather than being too proud to say she can’t. She borders on stupid and reckless. So did her brother. They call it honor because it sounds better.”

“Well, as a mother. I am immeasurably grateful to her for her actions and sacrifice. My sons would not be alive without her recklessness.”

“Sorry it took me so long, Lady Sif wanted to show me something. What were you talking about?”

“You, Sweetheart. I am so proud of you. Do you know that? You have grown so much. I remember when you would pick a fight just to prove you were better than someone else. No, you are more reserved and there is an air of elegance about you; I had all but given up on you ever being a lady. I am sorry I didn’t do more to make you stay.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I made a difference. I lead my men with dignity, I fought alongside Ichabod, and I did something that mattered without even knowing the implications of my actions. I am glad I left because I grew. I would have stayed the same if I hadn’t left Dover.”

Frigga’s smile was that of motherly pride. Rose’s mother, teared up and pulled her daughter into a hug. She had never received this much affection from her mother in her entire life. It was the closure she needed. 

**~**

Thor looked so handsome in his ceremonial attire. Rose was definitely happy she picked this dress over the other. As it was, she was hyperventilating. She could see her parents sitting in the front row. Her mother had on the prettiest dress she had ever seen. It suited her and she deserved to have something nice.

From between the curtains, she could see Loki standing up front with Odin and Frigga. He had never looked better and it made Rose melt just looking at him. Loki turned to face her and she knew Loki was taking advantage of the connection.

“That’s not fair. You can see me while I am left using my imagination. You’ll pay for that. Look into a mirror and your punishment will be swift.”

If she couldn’t feel the teasing behind his words, she would have been worried. She remained planted where she was out of spite. 

“Very well. Slowly it is.”

She could see his smile from where she stood, hidden.

Before she thought something else, they were given the signal and Thor held out his arm. She took it and the curtain was pulled aside. Everyone was on their feet and a little Asgardian girl was throwing white rose petals down in front of her and Thor. They started walking and there were awes coming from all directions. Loki was tearing up and smiling. He was barely able to stand still. He would have blown it had Frigga not placed a hand on his arm, steadying him.

When Rose reached her mother, she paused long enough to give her a kiss. Her father, the stern man that he was, was tearing up and Rose gave him a kiss too. Then went back to Thor to continue the rest of her trip to Loki’s side.

When they were to Loki, Thor did the handoff and whispered in Loki’s ear.

“Take care of her brother.”

Thor gave you a kiss on the cheek and then moved to your other side. Odin began the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today as witnesses to the marriage of Prince Loki and Lady Rose. Any who object, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a deadly silence in the hall as everyone was afraid that they would ruin the day.

“The Prince and Lady will now share their vows to each other. Loki.”

“Rose, I vow before all who witness, that for as long as there is still breath in my body, I will defend you and fight along your side. Ruling as equals until the end of our days. You have saved my life and this is a debt I will pay back to you for all of eternity.”

“Rose.”

“Loki, you have saved me from evils so dark, I couldn’t fight them myself. You have helped me grow as a person and been my rock when I felt as though I might drown. I will honor you until my dying breath.”

“Loki, do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to rule by your side in sickness and in health, for the better or poorer of this kingdom as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

“Rose, do you take Loki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to rule by your side in sickness and in health, for the better or poorer of this kingdom as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do”

“I, Odin, the All-Father, pronounce you husband and wife, Prince and Princess of Asgard. Turn and face your subjects.”

The wedding wasn’t to be sealed with a kiss, as intimacy and affection were to be kept behind closed doors. It wasn’t a weakness, it just wasn’t proper. Instead, they turned to face the entire population of Asgard as they kneeled before their future Queen and King.

The walk out of the hall was long and many of the citizens threw roses down as they passed by. Her parents followed out next with Frigga and Thor behind them. Odin was next and everyone else followed him.

The night passed in a blur as alcohol was served and Rose never did find her parents in the crowd of people. Still, it was a night fit for a Princess.

Odin had one final order of business, as the Princess, it would be in the best interest of the kingdom if she didn’t grow old and die before Loki. So as his gift, he gave her the Golden fruit and granted her with a semi-immortality. She was now like them, extended lifespan and strength.


	12. Depths Of Despair

Being married to Loki was everything that Rose had thought that it would be. The thing she loved most about it was that he hardly ever left her side, nor did he need to now that she was a Princess. She was allowed in the meetings as a member of the royal family.

After the wedding, her father gave her the greatest gift he could give her. He acknowledged her as his daughter and even said that he was proud of the woman she had become. That was more than she could have ever expected

The night of her wedding was not one she would likely forget. Loki wasn’t one for drink and she had been warned to stay away from it. Loki was not her first, he knew that. But being with Loki was unlike anything she could have dreamed up.

Now four months later, it was clear that there was going to be an addition to the family. She was pregnant with the son of Loki. 

The pregnancy was an easy one. Loki showered he in affection every chance he got, even when in public. He was on cloud nine and he didn’t care who saw it. She loved every minute of it. She never knew she could love someone who she hadn’t met, but she already would kill for the child within her.

**~**

Five months later, the Kingdom gathered again, this time to witness the introduction of the Prince. The birth had been easy, thanks to the Golden Fruit and Frigga being the Goddess of Maternity and Fertility. Once again Rose’s parents sat in the hall of Asgard, stiff with the anticipation of meeting their grandson. 

_Aleric, Prince of Asgard, Son of Loki, God of Halfbloods_

All stood as he received his title.

**~**

He grew quick and learned even quicker. Frigga had begun to teach him magic, and Rose sat in and learned alongside him. Both caught on with ease and soon they both gave Loki a run for his money. 

Aleric was three when he became ill. None of the healers could help him and soon he was too weak to leave his bed. Rose never left his side and Loki searched frantically for an answer as to why his son was so sick. The answers he found only hurt him more and soon he couldn’t even see his son. Rose held Aleric in her arms day and night. All she felt was despair. 

Odin pulled them aside one evening while the boy slept and told him he had found the cause. The boy was a half-blood and the human side of him could handle the magic and Asgardian side. His body was attacking itself and there was no cure.

Rose blamed herself, Loki blamed himself. They didn’t speak to each other anymore. Neither one of them could look the other in the eye and neither could comfort the other without feeling like it was their fault.

**~**

Aleric died in his sleep while Rose held him tight. When the healers tried to take his body to prepare it for the funerary ceremony, she wouldn’t let him go. Loki came in and pulled the boy from her arms. For the first time since it had all happened, they didn’t blame themselves or each other. They were too torn apart to care why. Loki didn’t let her go. 

Her parents were brought in for the funeral, but she didn’t speak to them. She didn’t speak to anyone. She had gone numb. This time, Loki feared he wouldn’t be able to pull her back from the edge.

Rose didn’t want to come back from the edge, she was too angry. 

**~**

The boy was placed in a boat and set off towards the edge of Asgard. And archer set off a flaming arrow and in a flash, Aleric was gone. She couldn’t watch. She curled herself into Loki’s chest. Loki couldn’t see through his tears. He hated himself. She hated herself. She realized that that had been what she was holding in the eye; her dying son.

It was too late to stop the eye from coming true. 

 

Frigga knew what was coming. She wished she had told Rose what was to come before, but now it was too late. For the first time in a while, Frigga was afraid for the future.


	13. To Lose Oneself

**_ “The death of a child it’s like losing your breath and never catching it again, It’s a forever panic attack feeling your heart dying as your soul is screaming for them and no matter what you try to do you continue to lose your mind.” _ **

At first, She wouldn’t let Loki go. Afraid that if he left for one second, he would never come back. Odin excused him from his royal duties because for the time being, the Princess was his duty. He made sure she ate and was cared for. She was a strong woman, but no one is strong enough to lose a child unscathed. He suffered in silence so that she could heal. As long as he had her, he could keep moving forward, but he was so afraid that she was going to get lost. He found a book about blood magic in the closet along with her dagger. He feared the worst but didn’t dare say anything.

She seemed to be getting better. Then she wasn’t. She wasn’t sad anymore; she was angry. She blamed the royal family. Ever. Last. One. Of. Them. They let her son die. She wanted them to feel her pain. Especially Loki and Frigga. She knew what was going to happen and she let it happen anyways. He wasn’t a mess like she had been. He hadn’t cared.

 One day, she kicked Loki out and never let him back in. He was full of dread and loss and pain. Frigga tried to help him, but he was still so worried about Rose. He tried to tell Frigga about the book he had found, but she just assured him that Rose was a smart girl and she wouldn’t do anything that awful. She knew she couldn’t stop Rose even if she had wanted to.

 Awful sounds came from Rose’s room and when she finally unlocked the door,  blood covered the entire floor and every wall. In the middle of the floor, Fenrir lay, dead. Guards lined the corridors to stop her from leaving the palace. She threw them aside with a wave of her hand. She was too powerful for them to stop.

She had gotten lost just as Loki had feared, but it was about to get so much worse. Frigga couldn’t stop her. Loki couldn’t stop her. Odin couldn’t stop her. All they could do was hope that she would find herself.


	14. Reaching Out

The weeks since Rose had done the blood sacrifice had been amongst Asgard’s worst. People were afraid to leave their homes. Pets and small livestock had routinely gone missing just to turn up dead a few days later. It had clearly been the work of Rose. 

Loki had taken Fenrir out to the gardens where he had enjoyed basking in the sun and buried him. He planted a Rose at the head of the grave. The wolf had never been his, but they had an understanding and respect for each other. Loki appreciated Fenrir for protecting Rose when he himself had been unable. The wolf’s death was a needless waste that Loki felt he could have prevented. But he hadn’t. 

Loki wasn’t inherently afraid of Rose. He knew her pain, even if she believed he didn’t. He knew her rage. He blamed himself just as much as she did. If she came for him, he would accept his death with open arms. Frigga, on the other hand, knew what was to come and she was terrified. 

Odin declared that the last ditch effort to communicate with her was in order. Loki and Thor volunteered to go out and face her together. Thor was the only person at the moment that Rose didn’t despise. Thor had welcomed her with open arms and had never done anything to anger her.

They found her in the woods. She sensed them coming before they had found her. As soon as they were close enough, Loki was pinned to the closest tree and Thor alone was allowed to remain free. They had expected her to be a mess, but she looked better now than she had ever before. She welcomed Thor and cast a glare at Loki.

“What brings the Princes into these woods today? Has the Allfather demanded my capture or does he hope that simply talking will bring me back?”

Thor was stunned. Never before had you spoken like this. It wasn’t you and he didn’t know what to do. Every nerve in his body urged him to raise his hammer and cut you down, but his heart told him he couldn’t do it.

“I can hear your thoughts now. Interestingly enough, I would have gone with your nerves if I were you, but you always were a softie. Loki,  _Darling,_ will you answer my question?”

“Odin wanted us to talk to you. It is his last ditch effort. I think it is a stupid plan but I wanted to be the one to come to you. thor came with me because he loves you too. Kill me, Rose. If it is part of your plan, kill me now and spare everyone else. I am the reason Aleric is gone. I should have known. Please, I don’t want to go on without you and my son.”

“Oh Loki, I am going to kill you, but you will be the last to die. You will be the corpse at the top of the heap of Asgard. The crowning jewel in my masterpiece of destruction. You’re right, it is your fault, and I want you to suffer as much as I have.”

Before Loki or Thor could say another word, they found themselves back in the throne room with Odin and Frigga. Rose was beyond reach.


	15. Come Back To Me

Dear Rose

Had I known any of this would have happened, My Love, believe me, I would never have brought you here. I wanted to take away your pain, not be the source of an even greater agony. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen to you, Aleric, anyone. So many have been hurt because of my decisions. I would have hoped that I had been able to show my worthiness of your trust, but I let you down.

I know that you are not the monster that you have become. You are not the monster that parents tell their children about. I did this to you. Let me fix it. Come back to me.

Love Always,

Loki

It was the letter that he wished he could send. He wished he could hope it all away and have faith that you would find your way back to him. After what happened in the woods, Odin made it clear that even if Rose didn’t attack and she did find her way back, she was a threat to Asgard and she would need to be put down.

Loki didn’t want to hear it. Thor didn’t want to hear it. Deep down, Odin didn’t want to say it. He had come to love the woman’s strength, he knew she was lost, but he knew from experience, those who were lost seldom made their way back. He would protect Asgard from her fury, even if that meant killing her.

Loki’s only thought during that meet was “Come back to me.”


	16. Killing Sprees and A War Among Family

Rose had seemingly disappeared. No more animals had turned up dead. There was no sign of her anywhere. It was as if the whole ordeal had been a figment of their imaginations. Guards were on high alert. Frigga didn’t dare leave her room. Odin was in War room all day every day. She was planning something big.

It was so subtle they almost hadn’t noticed. One patrol was a minute late for check-in. They came through and reported that there was still no sign of the Princess and they couldn’t explain their delay. When the General turned his back, the patrol vanished leaving just the Princess in its place. The general never saw it coming nor did he feel it. No one was the wiser.

She entered the palace and went straight to Frigga’s room. Again, disguised as a guard she entered the room of the Queen.

“My Queen, she has been sighted, I have orders to evacuate you. Please come with me.”

She was the most trusted guard and Frigga followed without question. Until the real guard appeared.

“What a shame. This was such a wonderful plan.”

Frigga knew she couldn’t fight so she turned and ran. An army was on her in an instant. Moments later they were all dead.

“Frigga, come out come out. We wouldn’t want anyone else to die now, would we?” Rose was freely roaming the palace. So many dead and not a speck of blood on her.

“Leave her alone!” Thor charged at Rose in defense of his mother. He was dead before he even reached her.

“Look what you made me do! The great and might Thor is dead, Frigga. Your son is dead and it is all your fault. Now you know how it feels to lose a child.”

Loki arrived shortly thereafter, drawn by Rose’s yelling. He was horrified at the sight of Thor lying there. She had loved Thor, so if She could so easily kill him, there wasn’t a soul she would spare.

Rose vanished before Odin arrived, but she was close enough to hear his agonized screams. His oldest was dead. A message that no one was safe. 

While Odin mourned Thor, Rose made her way through the village, killing anyone she caught outside of their homes. At the end of the day, when all of the dead had been counted, Rose has killed 1,000 Asgardians. A terrible loss was felt by all. She had to be stopped.


	17. Something Has To Be Done To Stop Her

Loki blamed himself more and more with every funeral. Had he stopped her from using the blood magic, no one would be dead now. He had lost his son, his brother, and now the realization that he had also lost his wife was sinking in. She wasn’t dead, but if they got close enough to her, she wouldn’t survive. 

Part of him didn’t want her to live for all that she had taken from Asgard. Another part of him couldn’t get over the fact that she was his wife and he had sworn to protect her with his life. Loki wanted to continue fighting for her, but he knew in his heart of hearts that she was gone. He couldn’t continue to put her first when the lives of everyone in Asgard was at risk. Watching the archer light Thor up had been the last straw; it had almost been worse than watching Aleric go. Now Loki faced a decision that no husband or ruler should have to make; whether it would be him to kill Rose or someone else. Frigga urged him not to do it. He didn’t nee that on his conscience and she thought that as soon as he saw her, he wouldn’t be able to follow through. 

Loki knew Odin was right. Something had to be done to stop her. She wasn’t Rose anymore. She had been destroyed by all of her losses. Maybe she had always been this person and she had just gotten good at acting; maybe she had never truly recovered from her brother’s death and it had twisted inside her to become who she was now. The Rose he had loved had died long before he had met her. The Rose he married had just given up on fighting her darkness.

After the funerals, Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep; the grief of losing one of his sons had been too much for him. The stress and pain wasn’t something he could process. Frigga had to take over command and start orchestrating the armies movements. Frigga was terrified and in pain. She had just lost her son and she knew that Rose had been right, it was her fault. Had she told Rose what was going to happen, maybe none of this would have happened. Had she allowed Rose to kill her, Thor would still be alive.

No one noticed the shadows in the wake of their misery. Maybe had someone looked they would have seen Rose. She had been there for Thor’s funeral. Rose had loved Thor greatly. When Aleric died, it had been Thor who had been her greatest comfort. Though no one knew that he had visited with her. Sat with her when she couldn’t bring herself to look at Loki. She had never meant for him to die and she had killed him before she even processed what was happening. He was her greatest regret. Frigga would die for that. 


	18. Battle Plans

After the attack, Frigga spent all of her time in the Throne room listening to Generals discuss plans to stop Rose. Most plans involved an ambush; though they all seemed to have forgotten how she had seen Thor and Loki coming in the woods. 

The Warriors Three proposed the plan of multiple ambushes to try and stop her. Maybe she couldn’t fight from all directions. They also debated the merit of small attack groups. Armies would be obvious. They thought it may have been best if it were just the Warriors Three and Lady Sif that attacked Rose. Loki hated this plan. It felt wrong to stand by and let someone kill his wife.

In the end, it was Loki’s plan that one out; though it was decided because the target of the attack was his wife. He requested that he alone go to Rose. He just wanted to talk, though he agreed that the Warriors Three escort him as his guard. He would talk to her and try to convince her to come with him willingly. She would be executed in private and with dignity, again Loki asked if he could be the one to do it. Frigga rejected the idea that her son is the one to be the executioner. 

Loki let it go for the time being. He would still be the one to bring her in or die trying. Fandral and Hogun walked with Loki back to his chambers after the strategy meeting. He had moved out of the room that he and Rose had shared. He didn’t want to stay there without her and since she wouldn’t be returning to the room again, there was no point delaying the move. He returned to his original room and though he wasn’t happy about it, he had settled in quickly.

Fandral and Hogun had agreed that during the meeting, they all would hang back. Far enough not to hear the conversation, but close enough that if Loki yelled for them, they would hear him and get there quickly.

Volstagg wanted no part in this mission, so Lady Sif took his place. Volstagg felt that even though she had killed Thor, she was still the Princess and it was wrong to hunt down a member of the Royal family. They all agreed, but they also felt that since it was ordered by the Queen, it would be pardoned.

The meeting would take place the following morning. Sleep did not come that night. Loki laid in bed all night dreading what was to come. There was a possibility that he would not return from the mission and he was horrified with himself for not being more afraid. He was just upset that it all had to end like this.


	19. Please, It Has to Be Me

The hunt for her was short lived. She found them walking in the woods; at first, they hadn’t realized it was her until she asked them to leave her and Loki alone.

“This is it, isn’t it. All the meetings and you all decide that it is best to talk me down from the ledge. Naturally, they send you, but tell me, why so few guards?”

“Because it really doesn’t matter if I brought an army or just myself, you could kill us all just the same. And I am not afraid; I know I should be, but I just want this all to end. I know you think that I am not hurting, but I died that day too. I swallowed my pain so that I could be there for you. I know it wasn’t I who brought you the most comfort, but it was Thor who sat with you when you couldn’t bear the sight of me. You want me to be the cause of your pain because you can’t handle any of it anymore. I know if you truly wanted me dead, I would be dead now. Don’t you want this to end?” Loki hadn’t moved any closer to where she stood, but his intent was clear. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close, but such an act would have gotten him killed. It was Rose who made the first move. She grabbed ahold of him and clung to him the hardest she had since the cabin all that time ago. She was finally feeling everything she had been blocking out.

“It will never be over! Everyone I love dies. I just want to die, but I can’t do it myself. I’m not strong enough to keep going. I didn’t mean to hurt Thor. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but there is something in me that won’t stop. I’m afraid, Loki. And my Darling Fenrir, I didn’t do it. None of it was me… the book wasn’t mine. It was like I was asleep the whole time, but no one is ever going to believe me. They want me dead and I don’t blame them. Loki, please tell me you believe me. Please,” Loki didn’t know what to believe, but there was something about the look in her eyes that told him that it was the truth. 

“Come back to the Palace with me. They won’t believe you and they are planning your execution, but I will see if there is anything that I can do. I cannot promise you anything, but I swore to protect you.”

“There has to be something!”

“Loki, our laws are absolute. Even if we can prove that she wasn’t in control, once someone has been possessed, they are forever vulnerable. I’m sorry, Loki, Rose must die.” Tears wouldn’t stop falling. He had failed her.

“Then it has to be me.” 

“Loki!”

“Mother, please… I will never forgive you if you don’t let me do this.”

“Loki, do you really want this with you for the rest of your life?”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I let someone else do it.”

“Then it shall be you.”


	20. Forgive Me, My Love

“There was nothing I could do,” his voice was not even, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and the tears hadn’t stopped since his discussion with Frigga. He had failed her; now more than ever.

“You’re here now. When is it going to happen?” Rose was deathly calm. Loki was agitated enough for the two of them. 

“Whenever we are ready I guess. They were going to let someone else do it, but I couldn’t let that happen. I want it to be the two of us. I’m sorry if that isn’t what you wanted, but I couldn’t live with that.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, Loki. I am not the person who has to live with the event of today. I am ready whenever you are. I think a part of me has wanted this for a long time. I never truly left the war and it shows.”

Loki almost turned back. He almost asked the guard to let him out and he almost let someone else do what he could not. But he didn’t. He pulled out his dagger and sat there staring at it. Rose climbed up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around herself. She placed the dagger at her heart; when he was ready, so was she.

He kissed the side of her head and buried his face in her hair. 

“I love you, Loki.”

“Forgive me, My Love.”

“There is nothing to forgive. You gave me a good life.”

Before he could change his mind, he plunged the dagger into her heart. She never felt it. His cries and screams could be heard throughout the Palace. Frigga was filled with sorrow. The Warriors Three took a knee at the death of their Princess. Lady Sif shed a tear for all that had befallen Asgard.

Word quickly spread that the threat had come to an end. Rumor followed that she had been possessed. People mourned the Princess and their fallen family. When terrible events like this occur, the world never really recovers. People move on, some forget, but the scars of the people long gone remain.

The future of Asgard rests in the hands of the broken. If someone were to ask the minute Loki lost himself, most would say when he found out he was Jotun and not Asgardian. Others who remember Rose know it was when he killed the only woman he ever loved.


	21. Epilogue: The Fate Of Asgard Rests In The Hands of The Broken

There had been several conversations between Loki, Thor, and Odin about the matter of Loki’s right to wed. Thor was the oldest and should marry before Loki, however, Thor maintained that he couldn’t be happier about how everything worked out.  
Loki found you in the garden the morning after the final discussion. He wasn’t wearing his usual wardrobe and it was a pleasant change. He looked so nervous; perhaps Odin had decided to kick her out after all.  
“Good morning, Rose. How are you today?”  
“Loki, Dear, I am fine, but why are you being so formal?”  
“I have a matter that is most important to discuss with you. Oh, nevermind being formal. It feels wrong. Rose Crane, will you do me the honor of ruling by my side as my Queen?”  
“Are you asking me to marry you?”  
“Please say that you will.”  
“Loki, I can’t. I have seen what the future holds and I love everyone too much to let it happen. There is no stopping it. Frigga and I both know this. I love you and I wish more than anything that things were different, but this is how it has to be. I intend to go back to Midgard and I want you to find a new love and live a full life. I’m so sorry, Loki.”  
“Loki, Thor, My King, and Queen, I come baring terrible news. Captain Rose Crane has died in the service of her country. It was her wish that you would be informed of her death when the time came. You are requested for the funeral.”  
“Rose was nothing if not remarkable. The world has lost a valuable soul, but she did not die in vain. She completed her mission and saved the lived of everyone who called this country home. I am honored to have called her my friend and ally for all of these long years.”  
Loki had not come alone. Thor, Frigga and The Warriors Three all came to pay their respects. Frigga had told Thor and Loki what would have happened if she had stayed. Rose had done more in her lifetime than many Asgardians could do in theirs. she saved her country and Asgard. Rose had died a hero to all.


End file.
